Nappa
| Race=Saiyan| JapName=ナッパ| RomName=Nappa| AniName=Nappa| MangaName=Nappa| AltName=General Nappa Napa| CanonTo=Original Manga| FirstApp=Volume 17, Chapter 204 (manga) "Reunions" (anime)| Date of death=762 Age November 3rd| Height=6'10"| FamConnect= Vegeta (comrade) Raditz (comrade) Cell (modified clone)}} '''Nappa' is an elite Saiyan warrior from the Planet Vegeta, and Vegeta's partner in combat. His name is a pun off of Chinese cabbage. Prior to the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Nappa was the General of the Saiyan army and aid/partner to the young Prince Vegeta as well. Biography Appearance Though his genes give him the appearance of someone in their mid-30s, Nappa is approximately 50 years old, and is first seen with the Saiyan Prince Vegeta after hearing of Raditz's death at the hands of Piccolo and Goku. At this time, he looks identical all the way to the time of his death. He has hair in the Bardock special (although it seems to be a smaller patch, lacking sideburns of any kind). He travels to Earth with Vegeta to gather the Dragon Balls and wish for eternal life. Before the annihilation of the Saiyan Race at the hands of Frieza, Nappa was the Commander of the Entire Saiyan Army. He is the second most powerful Saiyan warrior in Frieza's army and reports his accomplishments to Frieza directly, alongside Raditz and Vegeta. Like most Saiyans, Nappa wore a scouter to detect the ki of his enemies. Planet Vegeta's destruction Nappa is briefly seen watching Vegeta fight a bunch of Saibamen, and afterwards having a conversation about Frieza. Attack on Earth After arriving on Earth, Nappa does a power demonstration by blowing up an entire city just with his Exploding Wave. After Vegeta threatens him not to do so or he will kill him (because it could destroy any Dragon Ball nearby), they head off to seek out the Dragon Balls going directly to where Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin are, looking for the one who killed Raditz, arriving moments before Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Tien. After Yamcha was killed by a Saibamen, Nappa demonstrates his sheer power over the Z Fighters, surviving the attacks of Tien and Chiaotzu (which ultimately took their lives in the process), with nothing but a few cosmetic injuries. During the fight, Piccolo had a plan to destroy him, but Gohan chickened out during the part where he was supposed to blast him. Before the fight can continue, Vegeta decides to pause it for three hours to allow Goku to show up, finding it amusing that Krillin, Piccolo and Gohan have so much faith on such a low level Saiyan warrior as Kakarot. To keep himself occupied, Nappa kills the news crew that had been reporting on the battle, and then engages the military forces, consisting of battleships and aircraft carriers, that were en route to stop the Saiyans. After that he destroyed another city with his Bakuhatsuha technique. After three hours have passed, the fight resumes, and Nappa takes off his Saiyan armor so there is nothing holding his power back. Piccolo devises a plan that involves him grabbing Nappa's tail to weaken him, but Nappa has become immune to this and does not suffer any pain from it as Raditz did. Once again, the Saiyan demonstrates his might against Piccolo and Krillin, clearly injuring Piccolo, torturing Krillin, and bullying Gohan. The remaining Z Fighters where all injured while Nappa wasn't even hurt at all, but soon, Krillin threw a Destructo Disk at him, which he barely dodged, getting out with just a scar on his left cheek. This was enough to make Nappa stop making Krillin suffer, and just kill him. However Piccolo launched a Ki blast at him just in time, which makes Vegeta laugh at how he was hit twice. He was about to kill Piccolo but decided to bully Gohan again, smacking him then taking time to relax by sitting on him. Gohan finally lost patience and kicked Nappa in a rage, catching him off guard for the first time during the fight, but this only makes Nappa angrier. In the end, Nappa ultimately kills Piccolo when the Namekian uses his body to shield Gohan from a potentially fatal attack. Gohan, enraged by this, uses all his power in one last blast called the Masenko; an attack that Nappa parries almost easily, but admits that it had made his arm numb. Just as the much more powerful Nappa is about to finish off the exhausted Gohan, Goku arrives. As strong as Nappa was, he was unable to land a blow against Goku, whose agility was great, even his ultimate attack fails to faze him when he counters it with a Kamehameha charged within a few seconds. When Vegeta loses patience with Nappa's performance and orders him to stand down, Nappa decides to take the humiliation out on Gohan and Krillin, charging at them with the intention of finishing them off with a mouth blast. Goku had to use his Kaio-ken and stops him and fells Nappa with a Kaio-ken strike to his back, breaking it. Defeated Nappa is tossed at Vegeta's feet by Goku. As a punishment for his failure, Nappa is quickly thrown in the air by the Saiyan Prince, as a Saiyan who can't move is "useless" to him, according to Vegeta. After he begs Vegeta for his life, Nappa is ultimately destroyed by Vegeta's energy blast known as the Galaxy Breaker technique in Japan. Upon entering the Afterlife, he joins Raditz after being sent to Hell by King Yemma. After death In an anime only flashback, Nappa, along with Raditz and Vegeta return from their conquest on Planet Shikk. However, they are met with insult rather than congratulations by Dodoria, Zarbon, and Frieza. Nappa nearly loses control and tries to attack Frieza along with Zarbon and Dodoria, but Vegeta orders his comrade to stand down, knowing that they wouldn't stand a chance against them. During the Androids and Cell Sagas, Goku's fight with Nappa is shown to be one of the times Dr. Gero has been tracking him. Also, when Cell explains his origin to Piccolo, he says Dr. Gero collected cells from Nappa to help create him. In the Kid Buu Saga, Nappa makes an appearance in a flashback of when Vegeta and Goku first met. Dragon Ball GT Temporary escape In Dragon Ball GT, Nappa is revived with the rest of the evil departed. One of his first acts upon resurrection is to destroy an entire city (like he had done when he first landed on Earth in DBZ). Though Vegeta gives him a chance to escape and survive by telling him to "leave town," Nappa instead attacks Vegeta in an attempt to avenge his own death. Vegeta easily kills Nappa (again) with an energy attack. He is later seen in Hell alongside General Blue, Staff Officer Black, and Major Metallitron approaching Piccolo who presumably defeats them. Personality Nappa has quite a destructive personality and loves demolition to an extreme level. When arriving on Earth, the first thing he asks Vegeta is if he can destroy a town. When taking time off to wait for Goku (in the anime only), Vegeta allows him to destroy as many things and places as he wants, as long as he doesn't waste enough energy to sweat. Nappa proceeds to demolish an entire Navy fleet division as well as an aerial raid, smashing through many jets and helicopters before leveling a slew of ships. Nappa also has a very cocky personality, as he enjoys toying with his opponents. This shows his dark humorous side as he sometimes tells himself crude jokes when he's alone and laughs at them. He tends to fight first and makes use of his brawn moreso than his brain. However, his great ego would immediately vanish the second someone causes him a bruise or scar, and would decide to kill them slowly and painfully as a result. He is, in this instance, vain to the extent that he feels his appearance should remain unscathed. However, he would still eliminate anyone as quickly as possible when losing patience with them. Often times, he allows his anger to get the best of him, becoming extremely enraged and infuriated as a result, which results in Vegeta constantly reminding (or ordering) him to calm down. Though Nappa is a bad guy, He is not Evil. to him destroying planets is not a bad thing, to him its just normal for a saiyan to do. Special abilities Exploding Wave :Known as the "Break Storm" in the Budokai video games and "Volcano Explosion" in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Nappa powers up his energy and raises two fingers in the air to create a large explosion around him. He can be seen performing this attack to destroy East City when he first arrives on Earth with Vegeta, in a filler episode on Planet Arlia, when he was fighting Goku, and in Dragon Ball GT, when he returns from Hell. Eye Lasers :Like many characters in the series Nappa can fire lasters from his eyes. He uses these while toying with the people of Earth to pass the time until Goku arrived. Levitate :Like most of the characters in Dragonball Z he can perform Levitate, which is flight. Levitate translates as 'Sky Dance Skill'. Lightning Aura :At the start of his battle against the humans, Nappa charges up his energy and surrounds himself with a vibrating aura of energy. He uses this to make his blows even more powerful and is even able to chop Tien's hand off while using this aura. He can also convert this aura into a beam. Bomber DX :He uses this attack many times through out the Saiyan Saga, most notably to kill Piccolo. Nappa charges up a potent wave of ki and fires it with one hand. The name "Bomber DX" is taken from the first three Budokai series, as it was not named in the anime or manga. Mouth Energy Wave :Known as the "Break Cannon" in the Budokai video games. Nappa fires an immensely powerful blue beam of energy from his mouth, similar to that of Saiyans in their Great Ape forms, that pierces through his foe's defenses. He calls this his ultimate move and uses it as a last resort in his battle with Goku. Also "Kapa" in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Great Ape :Nappa does not actually become a Great Ape in the series; however, he has a tail, which indicates that he is able to transform. Nappa makes an appearance as a Great Ape in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 as a what-if transformation. He is able to speak, and control himself normally, like Vegeta (and King Vegeta) can in their Great Ape forms. His bald head translates into something of a receding hairline/larger forehead in Great Ape form. Interestingly enough, in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Nappa needs to be in a "Night" stage for him to become a Great Ape, when he is supposed to be a Saiyan Elite (who should be able transform with the aid of a Power Ball). This is likely an in-game explanation for why Nappa himself never used the transformation in the series, as he couldn't perform the Saiyan Power Ball technique. *'Note:' The Power Ball is not a technique exclusive to Elite Saiyans, as the Low-Class Saiyan, Turles can use the technique. It is highly likely that Nappa was unaware of the technique, which explains why he never used it in the series. Power Level Nappa's maximum Power Level was 4,000, as stated in Volume #7 of the Daizenshuu. However, upon calming down and taking Goku on in earnest, he is seen almost holding his own against his mighty foe (who even remarks that "This would take forever!"). Video games Nappa has appeared as a playable character in the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai series, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi series, and in other series. He usually appears in the story modes in the same place as in the Dragon Ball Z story line. He was also a boss in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku and Dragon Ball Z: Sagas. Trivia * Physically speaking, Nappa is the biggest Saiyan in the manga or anime excluding the movies. * Wrongly colored versions of Nappa and Vegeta actually appear earlier in a brief cameo appearance in Reunions alongside Raditz. * Nappa is insusceptible to the pain a typical Saiyan experiences when having their tail mistreated, as Vegeta declares to the horror of Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan in the episode "Time's Up!!". * Nappa is the only Saiyan to have been killed by another Saiyan (Vegeta) in the original Dragon Ball Z anime (not including the movies or filler). * Nappa is similar to Recoome due to the fact that they were both huge and seemingly unbeatable enemies (at the time) that caused Krillin and Gohan much suffering before Goku arrived and defeated them with ease (and before they had a chance to recover they were killed by Vegeta with an energy blast). * Despite bragging to Goku about how he slaughtered Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo, he was only directly responsible for the death of Piccolo, and even that wasn't intentional since the blast was meant for Gohan with Piccolo jumping in front of it. (Yamcha was killed by a self-destructing Saibaman, and Tien used all of his remaining energy in another failed attempt to defeat Nappa to avenge Chiaotzu, who died in his suicidal explosion.) * Both Nappa and Vegeta have some similarities with Spopovitch and Yamu from the Buu Saga. First of all, Nappa and Spopovich have similar looks; they are both bald, big, and muscular fighters. Also, both fighters enjoy making their victims suffer (Spopovich toys with Videl at the Tournament in a way similar to how Nappa toys with the Z-fighters). Similar to Vegeta, Yamu tries to calm his partner down during this fight. For example, Vegeta gave the Z-fighters some time to wait for Goku and Yamu stopped Spopovich from killing Videl at the Tournament. Interestingly, in the Ocean dub, Yamu and Spopovich are voiced by Brian Drummond and Michael Dobson, the voice actors of Vegeta and Nappa. * In the manga, an instance of a minor inconsistency is when Nappa had many light wounds and injuries from his fight against Tien and Chiaotzu, but after the three hours had passed, he seemed to have lost them. * Nappa's hair in anime flashbacks sort of resembles Recoome's hair, only a little shorter, like Android 16. * Unlike Vegeta, Nappa's color scheme was not corrected in his pre-Earth appearances in Dragon Ball Kai, although it is possible he owns more than one suit of armor. *In Bardock - The Father of Goku Nappa has hair but in the saiyan saga he doesn't. This is impossible because Vegeta said that a saiyan's hair doesn't change from the day he is born. Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Shozo Iizuka * Japanese Dub (Kai): Tetsu Inada * Latin American Dub: José Luis Castañeda * Ocean Dub: Michael Dobson * FUNimation Dub: Christopher R. Sabat (Original Bardock Special and Episode 89) and Phil Parsons (Saiyan/Vegeta Saga, Remastered Bardock Special, and Video Games) * German Dub: Gerald Paradies * Italian Dub: Riccardo Lombardo de:Nappa es:Nappa Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Saiyans Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Villains Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters with What-if transformations